The present invention relates to an inspection device for inspecting objects, particularly for explosives in travelers"" baggage.
In view of heightened security requirements at airports and other public facilities, it is necessary to upgrade, or retrofit, existing facilities, for example check-in counters in airports, with X-ray and inspection devices which can detect explosives and/or explosive substances, in particular. Oftentimes, only a small space is available for integration of such a retrofit device.
Known from EP 0 485 872 A2 is a device for the detection of nitrogenous, phosphoric, chloric and/or oxygenous substances. In this device, two X-ray sources are located at an edge of a transport shaft in close proximity to one another in a direction of travel. A third X-ray source is located across from the other two radiation sources so that its rays travel at a 90xc2x0 angle with respect to the other two projections.
An arrangement of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,088,423, which describes an inspection system with three X-ray sources whose beams or planes of radiation are directed nearly parallel to one another. The X-ray sources here are spaced apart from one another in the direction of travel and arranged about a transport shaft such that two X-ray sources are located on one side and the third X-ray source is beneath the shaft.
Neither of the aforementioned arrangements can be used for retrofitting an inspection device where there is a very small space.
Consequently, it is an object of the invention to provide an inspection device that works in a small space and is thus suitable for retrofitting.
According to principles of the invention, an inspection device for inspection of objects, in particular for detection of contraband items in luggage, comprises radiation sources with linear detectors directed at them, with the radiation sources and the linear detectors being arranged about a transport shaft. The radiation sources produce at least three beams that observe the object along at least three radiation planes. The inspection device is integrated into a housing of a separate system or the separate system is integrated into a housing of the inspection device, and in order to extend a radiation tunnel of the inspection device in front of the transport shaft a shield that works together with said transport shaft is affixed onto or around a system component that is part of the separate system.
The invention is based on the idea of using at least an available space as a transport shaft around which are arranged radiation sources that generate at least three beams aimed at corresponding linear detectors, and of providing a necessary radiation tunnel by incorporating existing system components of a different, separate, piece of equipment into the inspection device or vice versa. In this way, use is made of at least one system component, or a complete section, of the separate piece of equipment, which thus in a larger sense becomes a part of the inspection device without removal of the system component itself from the actual equipment and without limitation of its actual functional use.
To this end, in the case of a transport system in which an inspection device is to be retrofitted, a shielding hood is placed on or around a system component of a transport device for radiation shielding in front of a transport shaft. In the event that at least one system component of the transport system following this space is also incorporated, shielding in the form of a hood can also be placed on or around this system component. Frequently however, direct integration into a shield housing of the inspection system is also an option.
In transport systems of this nature, the space that can be used for radiation sources and linear detectors is, frequently, no larger than one maximum suitcase length.
Preferably, three radiation sources for producing the at least three beams are built in, with a linear detector being directed toward each of the radiation sources.
In one embodiment of the inspection device, radiation planes of the three beams of the radiation sources are arranged about the transport shaft in close proximity to one another in the transport direction. This transport shaft can be extended by incorporation of at least one following system component, which often likewise has a length of only one maximum suitcase length, resulting in an extension to two maximum suitcase lengths. In this case, a distance between the rearmost third radiation plane and the end of the following system component cannot be less than one maximum suitcase length, otherwise the object is not fully detected by the third radiation plane. This system component can be an adjustable-height lowering belt.
If the following section has a belt that is arranged lower within the transport system, in a further embodiment of the inspection device, the radiation planes of the radiation sources are arranged even closer to one another. In this case, the third radiation plane should not be closer to the end of the available space than one half of a maximum suitcase length. This arrangement prevents an object from tipping onto the subsequent, lower belt while it is still in the third radiation plane, which would produce false measurement results. Moreover, it is advantageous for the three radiation sources and the three linear detectors to be arranged inside a front half of the available space. Through a conveyor belt of equal height, tipping is prevented upon conveyance into the available space.
Further embodiments are also possible.
Accordingly, a maximum of two radiation sources can be attached to any one side of the transport shaft, with the third radiation source located on another side.
Preferably, none of the radiation sources are located beneath the transport system or the transport shaft.
In a further development of the invention, two linear detectors are accommodated in a shared mount, with the two linear detectors being separated from one another at least in a defined section.
In a further development of the invention, a closable curtain or roller shutter is integrated in the shielding, which in a preferred variant is attached at an entrance or beginning of the shielding. Furthermore, provision can be made to install a camera in order to monitor proper functioning of the system components that are covered by the shielding.